project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Marginal
Marginal (マージナル) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Grumpy Waltz. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Marginal" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. "Marginal" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando Sound. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. La canzone è stata descritta una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd come contenuto scaricabile che può essere acquistato dal PlayStation Store. Per la versione giapponese, è stato incluso nel 13 Batch rilasciato il 5 Marzo 2015, mentre nella versione inglese, è stato incluso nel 10 Batch rilasciato il 4 aprile 2015 e 5 aprile in Nord America e in Europa, rispettivamente. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per avere un evento successo Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Marginal" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=コバルトブルー 赤く染まる頬を伝えば 憂いのバイオレット オレンジ香る太陽の下で 心は今日も新しく塗り替えられる 窓の向こうに見えるキレイな景色 ガラス越しの切なさを指先でなぞる 混ざり合って濁ってしまったカラー 倒れ込んだ瞬間 チラリ垣間見えた裏地の色 気付いた 大丈夫 ちゃんと残ってる 剥がれたペンキの欠片 コレクション 鮮やかに 永久に美しく 僕らは歩き出せるよ 扉の向こうへ 淀んだ空も 千切れた雲も 抱えて僕らがいる めぐる街 隠した絵の具も 並べて見たらそんな悪くない 単色に染まることはない 僕らはここにいるんだ 七色のマージナル 鮮やかなマージナル|-|Romaji=COBALT BLUE akaku somaru hoho o tsutaeba urei no VIOLET ORANGE kaoru taiyou no shita de kokoro wa kyou mo atarashiku nurikaerareru mado no mukou ni mieru kirei na keshiki GLASS goshi no setsunasa o yubisaki de nazoru mazariatte nigotte shimatta COLOR taorekonda shunkan chirari kaimamieta uraji no iro kizuita daijoubu chanto nokotteru hagareta penki no kakera COLLECTION azayaka ni towa ni utsukushiku bokura wa arukidaseru yo tobira no mukou e yodonda sora mo chigireta kumo mo kakaete bokura ga iru meguru machi kakushita enogu mo narabete mitara sonna warukunai tanshoku ni somaru koto wa nai bokura wa koko ni irun da nanairo no MARGINAL azayaka na MARGINAL|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Cobalt blue Slipping down reddened cheeks Turns a melancholy violet Beneath an orange-scented sun Today I can repaint my heart anew The beautiful view through the window I trace my sorrow through the glass With my fingertip, the colors become mixed and muddled But in the instant I collapsed I caught a glimpse through the cracks And realized It's okay, the color's still there A collection of chipped off paint Forever vivid and beautiful We can step out now Walk through the door The stagnant sky and the tattered clouds Still we embrace them The city passing by, the hidden pigments Side by side, they don't look so bad No single color dominates We are right here A rainbow of marginal Vivid marginal Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Marginal Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008